Demonic Yugi
by scrletfyre
Summary: Yugi is given a mysterious book for his birthday as he thinks the warning inside of the book is a joke until he is cursed transforming him into a demon. It is up to Atem to save Yugi from himself and the over powering darkness luring with inside of him
1. the mysterious book

Demonic Yugi

1 – the mysterious book

"Happy Birthday Yugi!" Yugi's friends and family shouted as the young teen proceeded to blow out the candles on his cake.

"Hurry up Yuge and cut the cake, I am starvin'." chirped Joey Wheeler as his sister Serenity elbowed him in the side.

"Joey be nice!" Serenity snapped at her older brother. Laughter filled the room as Yugi looked around the room at his friends and family. His older brother Atem sat at Yugi's side. Atem and Yugi looked so much alike that sometimes people mistake the two brothers for twins even though Atem was two years older and much taller than Yugi. Atem and Yugi had different fathers but the same mother. Atem's father had passed away when he was five years old and Yugi's father left before Yugi was even born. Both of the teens mother had passed away rather suddenly as their mother's father, their grandfather took the teens in. Both of Atem's and Yugi's classmates who also happened to be their closest friends were there too. Joey and his sister Serenity Wheeler, Tea Gardner, amd Tristan Taylor celebrated the birthday with Yugi Moto, Atem Yami, and Mr. Moto. Yugi's and Atem's grandfather Mr. Moto proceeded to cut the cake handing out a slice of cake to everybody.

"Yugi why don't you start opening up some of your presents." stated Mr. Moto. Yugi proceeded to take a gift off of the chair that was right next to him taking off the card first before undoing the wrapping paper. He did this with every gift that he had gotten. Atem had given Yugi a book that was written by Yugi's favorite author, Joey had given Yugi a pack of playing cards from a game that they had heard about, Serenity had given Yugi a gift card to a local store to get whatever he wanted, Tristan had given him a remote control race car, Tea had given Yugi several music cd's of several different popular groups, and Mr. Moto had given Yugi a huge puzzle for him to solve. At the bottom of the pile was an odd looking package mailed to him. The package had no return address written on it. Yugi opened the package to find wrapped in brown paper an old looking leather bound book which looked much like a journal because there was no words found on the cover and/or on the spine of the book.

"This is certainly weird. Grandpa is this from you?" Yugi asked out of curiosity as Mr. Moto shook his head no. Atem took the old book away from Yugi taking a closer look at it.

"Who in the world would send you an old book like this?" asked Atem before handing the book back to Yugi.

"I don't know the package had no address on it besides mine." replied Yugi as he placed the book down with the other gifts.

After the party was all over with and all of Yugi's and Atem's friends went home, Yugi had brought all of his gifts up to his room. He became curious about the old leather bound book. After putting away everything, Yugi tossed the old book onto his bed. Yugi sat down onto his bed opening up the book. On the first page red a very graphic warning that at first glance Yugi thought that it was a joke.

'Whomever comes into possession of this book and proceeds to read from it out loud shall suffer a terrible curse. This curse will forever change this person as there is no way for the curse to be lifted. Be fore warned to read this book at your own discretion.' it read. Yugi proceeded to turn the page not realizing what he was getting himself into.


	2. the curse

2 – the curse

Yugi proceeded to read the first page after the warning as it seemed to be written in a bizarre and strange language. But to Yugi the language appeared familiar as he read the words out loud in a strange tongue. Yugi could feel this strange power flowing into him that forced him to drop the book. Yugi hunched over in pain collapsing onto his floor onto his hands and knees. A dark power filled the room as the book's pages magically flipped open on their own. Yugi screamed in pain as the dark power poured into his body as he began to transform into something that was no human. Yugi screams became much louder as pain ripped throughout his body as he became long and slender like a cat. His back legs became bent as they transformed into large clawed feet as seen on gargoyle statues. Two short white spikes ripped out from his knees. His arms became longer changing shape to be like a bat's wing leaving a couple of the fingers long and sharp as talons. Another pair of small white spikes had ripped out of Yugi's elbows. Two long dark brown horns had ripped out of Yugi's head as all of his teeth became sharp as a pair of fangs lengthened from his mouth. Yugi's tongue became long and split like a snake's tongue. Yugi's Caucasian skin grew darker becoming tan and covered with a thin coat of fur as the fabric of his wings was the color that his skin used to be as from his wrist down to his fingers became light brown covered with fur. Dark brown spikes that almost looked like a dragon's scales had ripped out from Yugi's back starting at the base of his skull and ending at his waist. A long tail had also ripped out of Yugi's body stretching out the full length of his new body as a pair of white scythes pointing in opposite directions had ripped out near the tip of the tail. Yugi's once Amethyst eyes had become blood red as they glowed with power as they looked almost like a reptile's eyes. Two long red scars slashed their way over Yugi's eyes and on the shoulder blades as Yugi's ears stretched becoming longer and pointed like an elves ear. Yugi screamed and howled in pain as the transformation completed it's self.

Atem could feel the house shaking as he could hear Yugi screaming in pain. The screams sounded very unnatural for his little brother. Atem took off going up the stairs two at a time busting into Yugi's room. Dark energy shot out of the room sending Atem flying backwards into the wall hard. Atem scrambled back onto his feet entering the room once the energy had dissipated. Hunched over in the middle of the floor was Yugi as a stunned gasp emerged from out of Atem when he saw that his little brother had become something not human. Yugi now looked like a demon. The strange mysterious book that Yugi had received laid arms length from Yugi opened up to the middle of the thick book.

"Yugi what happened to you?" Atem asked in a shaky voice. A guttered snarl came out of Yugi's mouth as he lept out through a nearby window sending glass flying everywhere. Atem ran to the window to see Yugi flying off high in the sky.

"What in the world happened here? Atem where is Yugi?" asked his grandfather when he was the chaotic mess of Yugi's room. Atem walked back over to where the book laid picking it up. He felt a sharp zap of energy leap from the book when he picked it up. The book's pages magically flipped back to the first page as Atem read the warning nearly dropping the book when he saw the warning. "Atem what in the world is going on?" his grandfather asked again. Atem turned to his grandfather shutting the book clutching the book tight in his hands.

"Grandpa it seems that Yugi has become cursed as he has been transformed into a demon. It seems that this book is the cause behind it." Atem stated. He didn't know if his grandfather would believe him or not. Atem had seen it with his own eyes. But he was determined to find a way to lift this curse from his little brother. He had made a promise to his mother that he would watch over, protect, and keep Yugi out of trouble but now it seemed that Yugi was in more trouble than Atem even thought was even possible. *Don't worry Yugi, I will find a way to save you even if it kills me.* Atem thought to himself.


	3. the first victim

3 - the first victim

Yugi flew away from his house and family afraid of what he wanted to do to them. Power and darkness vibrated his very being that it took most of his willpower alone to leave the house. Yugi flew over head heading towards the mountains were he could hopefully find some caves to rest in. Once over head of the forest, Yugi lost control over himself as he spotted a young deer. Yugi swooped down quickly before the deer had a chance to escape. His clawed hands and feet digging into the deer sending blood spraying over Yugi's naked body. His scythed tail dug into the deer ripping it open as Yugi grabbed chunks of raw meat from out of the deer as he began to devour the deer. The smell of blood and fresh meat filled Yugi's senses as he picked the carcass clean leaving only the skin and bones behind. Yugi lept back into the sky finding a cave in the mountain. Yugi landed on his hind legs walking into the cave where he proceeded to lay down with his tail and wings wrapped around his body. Slowly the demon fell asleep.

Atem picked up the mess in Yugi's room as he then sat on his little brother's bed. The strange book laid on a table as Atem fully explained everything that he had witnessed to his grandfather showing him the warning page of the book. Atem picked up a picture of him and Yugi from when they were still kids with their mother when she was alive. Both Yugi and Atem looked exactly like their mother.

"I am sorry mom, I failed. Now I have no clue to where Yugi is ans how I can even save him. According to this book there is no way to lift this curse from Yugi. But this doesn't mean that I won't give up, I will find a way to save him. Please watch after Yugi and keep him safe until I find a way to save him from this curse that has transformed him into a demon." Atem cried out loud as he placed down the picture and picked up an old ratty looking teddy bear that Atem had given Yugi when he was very little. Atem laid down curling up on Yugi's bed holding the bear close to his chest as he cried himself to sleep.

In Atem's dreams he could see his demonic looking little brother attacking his friends and family while being commanded by a man that was cloaked in the shadows. When Yugi lept at Atem to attack his brother, Atem woke up bolting upright screaming. His body was drenched in sweat. The dream felt way too real to be a dream. Atem panted as he sat up right in the bed. The book still laid by the bedside table as Atem proceeded to get out of Yugi bed going to the bathroom his face. Atem had made up his mind that he would go around town looking for anyone and/or anybody who knew about this cursed book. Atem walked to his room changing out of his clothes and getting dressed into a new pair. He then went back to Yugi's room taking the mysterious book with him downstairs. As Atem went into the kitchen, he found a note tapped on the refrigerator door written is his grandfather's handwriting.

'Atem I went out to track down anything I can find out about that book. Hopefully may also find a way to track down Yugi. Please see what you can find out on your end. Grandpa.' Atem made something quick to eat as he then proceeded to leave the house heading towards town.

The sounds of birds chirping and the warmth of the sun awoke Yugi from his sleep. He stretched out his body like a cat letting out a long yawn. Yugi's stomach rumbled loudly as he realized that he was hungry. Yugi walked towards the cave's entrance as his ears twitched picking up various different sounds. He could hear the buzzing of a walkie talkie coming from the area that he had killed the deer. Need and instinct kicked in as Yugi took to the sky spreading open his winged arms flying towards the sound. His enhanced sight allowed him to see a park ranger examining the deer carcass. Yugi swooped down rather suddenly zipping past his prey making sure the man was alone. It didn't seem to matter to Yugi when he saw the man was armed with a hunting riffle. Yugi zipped back around catching the man off guard slashing at the man as he landed close by. The park ranger scrambled back to his feet bleeding from the scratches that Yugi had slashed across his chest. The ranger shot Yugi dead center with three bullets as the demon remained unmoved. Dark energy poured over the wounds driving the bullets out from his body as the wounds magically healed. Yugi let out a low guttered snarl as he lept at the man when he turned to run away when he saw Yugi. Yugi landed on top of the man as his scythed tail slit the man's throat killing him instantly. The smell of fresh kill proved too great for Yugi to ignore as he proceeded to rip into the man using his claws, teeth, and tail. Part of Yugi's consciousness had emerged back through when he realized what he had done. Yugi let out a long loud guttered howl as tears of blood streaked down his face.

*No I actually killed someone. What in the world is happening to me?* Yugi snarled in his mind before he lept away taking back to the sky heading back to the cave that had now become his home.


	4. mystic mage Shadi

4 – mystic mage Shadi

Atem went to every bookstore that he could find asking every owner if they knew anything about a cursed book. So far Atem had found nothing. Finally reaching at the end of his rope Atem went into mystic shop. Standing behind the counter stood a man who appeared to be from India. His head was wrapped up in a turban as in the middle of his forehead was a red dot.

"You look troubled my young friend. So what brings you into Shadi's shop?" the man asked. Atem walked up to the counter placing the book down.

"This book was sent to my little brother on his birthday. When Yugi read from the book he became cursed transforming into a demon." Atem stated. The man looked at him as he took the book from Atem opening it in order to get a better prespective.

"Your story does sound almost incredible and impossible to believe but this book was definitely not made by human hands. I had once heard of a book that could curse ordinary humans into demons. It seems that your little brother is a victim of it's dark magic." stated Shadi as he closed the book shut looking at Atem through his blue eyes. "Normal human beings are very easily susceptible to this book if they contain a power that is unknown to them. I can sense and see this power within you as it appears to be very strong. But this still raises the question of who would allow this book to fall into human hands?" Shadi stated as with a simple wave of his hands as a binding chain magically appeared around the book. Atem's eyes widened he saw Shadi use magic.

"Do you know of a way to lift the curse?" Atem asked as Shadi shook his head no.

"However I do know of a way that you can help your brother but granted the journey will be a long and hard one. Through this journey you will discover things about yourself that you didn't know. Only through this journey will you be able to break through the darkness and reach your little brother. The question remains will take this journey Atem Yami to save your kid brother?" Atem nodded his head without hesitation as Shadi smiled. It seemed by some unforeseen force that Shadi knew things about Atem without him saying a single word to Shadi. Shadi escorted Atem to the store as he carried the curse book in the hand.

"Shadi you told me that you can sense and see that power I have. How is it possible that I have this power?" Atem asked.

"That I can not tell you Atem. You must discover the answer for yourself. Only a select few in this world possess magic. Through this journey will you learn to harness and control the power within you. However you shall not make this journey alone, which means we have a hard task of locating Yugi Moto." stated Shadi as they went through a door ending up in a place that looked like a magician's layer as it contained various items, potions, books, scrolls, and mystic items. Shadi placed the bound book on a pedalstool and with a simple wave of his hand the chain had disappeared from the book. The book flew open as the pages flipped on their own. Dark energy and power began to fill the room as Shadi used his power to contained it. "It seems that the demon lord Zork won't rest until he has completed what he had begun. Which means that the curse hasn't fully taken over Yugi yet. I am a little bit surprised that you were able to withstand the temptation of the dark power contained within this book." Shadi stated as he waved his hand rebinding the book. The dark energy and power flowed into Shadi's crystal ball as it began to glow. Shadi walked over to the crystal ball as images began to appear within the ball. Atem joined him as he could see a forest near the mountains. The images moved up to the mountains to a cave where they could see a slumbering demon. "Ah so that's were he is. I shall use my powers to teleport you there but be careful Atem, we have no clue if your little brother is in control over himself or not. Use these to bind your brother once shacked, I will use my powers to bring you bother back here." stated Shadi as he gave Atem shackles to place around Yugi's hands, feet, and neck. The shackles felt incredibly light as Atem could feel a strong magical power flowing into them. "Are you ready?" Shadi asked as Atem simply nodded his head. With a wave of Shadi's hands Atem had disappeared in a bright blinding flash of light.


	5. entrapment

5 – entrapment

Within minutes Atem appeared at the base of the mountain that he saw in Shadi's crystal ball. Atem could see a path leading up as he could remember that Yugi laid with a cave close by. Atem slowly walked up the path hoping to catch Yugi off guard.

Yugi awoke when he could feel this strange power vibrating in the air. Yugi crept out of his cave to see a teenager climbing up the path. In the back of Yugi's mind, he recognized the person but to the demon he saw food. Yugi lept out of the cave heading straight for him as Yugi's clawed feet dug into Atem's shoulders Atem screamed in pain as he took a pair of shackles clamping them around Yugi's clawed feet. The demon howled in pain as the down from the sky. Atem wiggled out of Yugi's grasp quickly getting away from his brother. Yugi stared at Atem through his glowing red eyes which seemed darker and more dangerous than usual as a guttered snarl lept out of Yugi's lips. Atem stared back at Yugi holding tightly in his hands three more shackles. Atem's shoulders were bleeding from the wounds that Yugi had inflicted on him.

"Yugi it's me, it's Atem." Atem stated as Yugi lept at him with his claws extended out. Atem quickly dodged out of the way nearly avoiding Yugi's scythed tail. Atem noticed that his reflexes was much quicker than normal nbut Yugi proved to be much more agile than Atem as he somersaulted onto Atem. Atem quickly shacked Yugi's hands as he then kicked his brother off of him. *Clearly it seems that the demon has control over him.* Atem thought to himself as he scrambled back up to his feet holding the last shackle in hand. The shackles that Atem had managed to get onto Yugi chained his hands and feet together as he couldn't move. The demon snarled aggressively at Atem as the smell of blood clung to the air. "I am sorry to do this to you Yugi but you leave me no choice. I made a promise and I plan to keep it." Atem replied with tears in his eyes as he walked up to the demon slowly. Part of Yugi's consciousness finally suppressed the demon when he realized that he had attacked and hurt his own brother. Small whimpers came out of Yugi when Atem came up close to snap the last shackle in place. Yugi didn't move as he allowed his brother to chain him up. Yugi glanced at the wounds on Atem's shoulders as he moved his chained clawed wing hands pulling at Atem's shirt. Atem had noticed that Yugi's eyes had changed as his mannerisms was more gentle and loving. Yugi's snake-like tongue licked at the wounds cleaning off the blood as his saliva acted like a healing agent. The wounds began to heal instantly leaving no trace of a scar. "I knew that you were in there Yugi. It's all right now, I am going to help you. We will find someway to lift part of this curse from you." Atem stated as Yugi tended to his wounds. Suddenly both of them where surrounded by a bright light as they disappeared from the forest ending back at Shadi's shop.

"You have really well at your first task Atem. Now I have to have time to prepare what your journey. I will keep Yugi here where he will not cause any trouble. Go home and I will call you when I have everything ready. When you come back bring with you an item that you and Yugi can relate too something that has an important meaning to the both of you." Shadi stated as with a simple wave of his hands Yugi was partly clothed as he wore a pair of blue jean shorts that ended at above his knees. A huge hole was missing out of the back where his tail emerged through it. Yugi carefully sniffed at Shadi unsure of what to make of the mage.

"All right Shadi. Yugi listen to me carefully, Shadi is going to look after you for a while but I will be back." stated Atem as Yugi whimpered for him not to go. Shadi gently patted Yugi on the shoulder as Atem got up to leave. Yugi watched with sad eyes as his brother left the store heading back home without Yugi.

After Atem had left Yugi walked over to a spot in Shadi's shop curling up. Shadi snapped his fingers as the blanket magically appeared laying over Yugi's partial nude body.

"I have done as you asked. Are you certain that you want these two boys to go through with this trial?" Shadi asked in a hushed voice. A young woman stepped out of the shadows as she looked almost like an Egyptian goddess.

"I am certain Shadi. Magic is starting to awaken in the world once again. It is no coincidence that Zork's book landed hin their hands. I will not allow Zork to take them." the woman stated.

"I shall continue to assistthem as much as possible Ishizu." Shadi stated bending at the waist as the woman simply disappeared.


	6. the journey begins

6 - the journey begins

Atem made it home to find his grandfather had arrived home before him as he was talking to his friends. Concern were on the friends faces when came walking up still wearing the bloody shirt.

"Atem what happened? Did you find Yugi?" Mr. Moto asked.

"Yeah I found him, the blood was from wounds that he inflicted on me. Right now Yugi is with a friend I trust who tole me what was going on." Atem replied.

"Then it is true what Mr. Moto had told us Atem. Yugi has become a demon and that strange book that he had gotten yesterday cursed him." stated Tea as Atem weakly nodded his head yes.

"Atem why don't you come inside and we will take a look at your wounds." stated Mr. Moto.

"You don't need to Grandpa. Yugi has already healed them." Atem stated as everyone looked at Atem in confusion. "I will explain everything inside." Atem stated as they all went into the house.

Atem told them everything that Shadi had told him. "Now I have to go on a journey with Yugi in order to discover the truth about myself and Yugi, develop these powers that I have, and attempt to keep Yugi away from Zork." Atem told them.

"You must be nuts Atem. Yuge attacks you, then heals you. How do you know that he won't kill you when you are alone?" asked Joey.

"I don't Joey. But I trust my little brother. I know that he would never intentionally hurt me whether or not a demon has taken control over him. I made a promise to my mother before she died that I would watch after and protect Yugi. Even though Yugi may have transformed into a demon, he is still my little brother." replied Atem.  
"Joey put yourself in Atem's shoes. Wouldn't you do the same thing if it happened to Serenity?" asked Tristan as Joey couldn't answer knowing that Tristan spoke the truth.

"So when do you leave Atem?" asked Mr. Moto as Atem shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know grandpa." he replied.

Yugi awoke to the sounds of his stomach grumbling loudly. He was alone in Shadi's shop chained up to the wall to keep from attacking Shadi and/or fleeing. The magical shackles kept Yugi in check as every now and then he could feel the demon's influence take over.

*Give it up human, you belong to me. This curse will never be lifted. You are forever trapped like this.* snarled the beast in the back of his mind.

*No, I won't allow you to control me. I have all ready killed a human being because of you and nearly hurt my older brother.* Yugi replied. Evil laughter echoed in the back of Yugi's mind that is sent chills down his spine.  
*You will be mine, it is just a matter of time.* the voice stated. Yugi curled up like a cat looking at his bat winged hands and scythed tail. Blood tears began to swell in Yugi's eyes feeling stupid that he didn't pay attention to that warning in the book that he had gotten. Suddenly his ears twitched at the sound of Shadi entering the room. In his hands he held a plate filled with several pieces of raw meat. Yugi's mouth began to water instantly.

"Oh I am glad to see that you are up Yugi. I thought that you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat." Shadi stated placing the plate down by Yugi. Yugi eagerly picked up a piece of meat digging into it with his sharp teeth having the piece of raw meat and blood fill his senses. "Just keep holding onto your humanity Yugi. I know that your brother Atem will find a way to defeat the darkness." stated Shadi as he walked around gathering up various items together putting them all into a large book bag. Everything was ready for Atem's and Yugi's journey.

Atem went up to the attic going through things to find something he and Yugi could relate too. In a chest that held items that had once belonged to his mother, he found a pair of gold diamond shaped pierced earrings which had an Amethyst birthstone in the middle of the diamond. Atem could remember what he and Yugi had to do to buy these earrings all on their own with their own money. When they gave it to their mother, she proceeded to always were them never taking them off. Granted neither Atem nor Yugi had pierced ears, it was the only item that he could find that had any sort of meaning to him and Yugi. Atem quickly put everything back away, put the earrings into his pocket, and ran down the stairs.

"Grandpa I am leaving. I can't guarantee when I will be back." Atem shouted out.

"Hey Atem." Atem stopped in his tracks as he turned towards his grandfather. Mr. Moto walked up to Atem giving him a great big hug. "You be careful out there and give Yugi my love. I hope that you both will make it back home to us. Remember we will all be praying for you." Mr. Moto stated with tears in his eyes as Atem returned the hug back.

"I will grandpa." Atem replied as he took off out the door heading towards Shadi's shop.

Atem arrived several minutes later at Shadi's shop to find him not up in the front of the store.

"Shadi are you here?" Atem called out into the shop.

"In the back Atem. You have perfect timing, I was just about to summon you." replied Shadi. Atem went to the back of the store to find Yugi munching on a piece of raw meat as Shadi had just finally finished packing up the backpack. "Did you find it?" Shadi asked as Atem reached into his pocket taking out the earrings.

"Both Yugi and I gave these to our mother as a birthday present. We both went through a lot to earn the money all on our own in order to get them. Our mother wore them all the time after she got them." replied Atem as he handed the earrings to Shadi.

"Yes this will work perfectly. Now I am going to need a drop of blood from you and Yugi. Make sure that it lands on the stone." Shadi stated as he handed Atem a needle. Atem pricked his finger making sure that a drop of blood landed on the Amethyst stones as Shadi held the earrings. Once done they walked over to Yugi to do the same thing. Once that was done, Shadi recited a couple of words in a foreign tongue as the earrings began to glow with magic. Shadi then walked over to Yugi putting an earring on his right ear. Then he did the same thing to Atem. Atem hardly felt the sharp pinch of the earring going into his ear. "This will help to keep your demon brother under control until you learn about your powers." stated Shadi before he handed Atem the book bag. "Everything that you will hopefully need will be inside of this book bag. I will teleport you both to the magic world where your journey will actually begin." Shadi added as with a wave of his hands the chains on Yugi's shackles broke as the shackles still remained on Yugi. Atem grabbed the loose chain hanging from Yugi's neck as Shadi used his magic to teleport the two teens to their destination sight.


	7. the magical world

7 - the magical world

Within minutes both Yugi and Atem had arrived within the magical world. Atem took in the sights allowing Yugi to romp around in the field that they were in. The world appeared far different from the one that they came from. The sky was a light violet blue with three bright white suns in the sky. The nearby mountains were jade green as the grass was a carpet of golden green, the water was a crystal blue-green color as the trees had a black bark with the leaved glowing in a florescent pastel colors. Strange animals that Atem had seen only in various picture books of different fairy tails roamed not afraid of the two teens. Even though this was the first time that Atem has been to this world, he felt like he had been there before. Atem reached into the backpack that Shadi had given to him pulling out a map. Something in his gut told him to go to the mountains. In order to get to the mountains, they had to travel through the forest. Atem put back the map into the bag whistling for Yugi. His demonic brother answered the call walking around on his hands and feet much like an animal.

"Come on Yugi, we have a long journey head of us." Atem stated as his brother just tilted his head studying Atem who tried to avoid crying and looking at the horrible shape that his brother was in. Yugi reached out his claw-like winged hand touching Atem's hand.

"Atem?" Yugi asked in a strange guttered voice. Atem turned towards Yugi shocked. It was the first words that he had heard the demon speak since his transformation. Tears streaked down Atem's face. His little brother was still in there regardless of what he may look like. This made Atem's resolve only stronger. He may not be able to return his brother back to a human form but he would find a way to free Yugi of the demonic influences that was plaguing him. Yugi cozied up close to his older brother standing upright on his back hind legs. He was still a little bit shorter than Atem as Yugi could sense Atem's feelings. Yugi wrapped his winged arms around Atem's body crying tears of blood. "Not your fault. All mine. Stupid." he stated having a hard time speaking. His speech was broken and his voice guttered that he didn't sound the same. Atem seemed to understand what Yugi was trying to say. Atem wiped away his tears when Yugi stepped back.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence Yugi but I made a promise to mom that I would always protect you and keep you out of trouble. I guess that I am not much of an older brother." Atem stated as Yugi shook his head no.

"Couldn't know this." Yugi stated before he spat out a few curses in his demonic tongue. Yugi took a few steps away from Atem when he became frustrated when he couldn't talk to Atem. Guttered snarls and curses escaped from Yugi's mouth in frustration that part of his demonic nature broke through.

"Yugi stop, it is all right. We aren't going to get much done if we continue to feel sorry from each other." Atem shouted out as the earrings that they wore glowed even more as Yugi yelped in pain when the earring sent a sharp bolt of power through his body. The demon wheezed calming down.

*Dam it, that hurt!* snapped a voice mentally. Atem looked Yugi shocked as he was hearing Yugi's thoughts loud and clear in his mind. Could this be a power that Atem possessed?

"Come on Yugi we should get going." Atem stated as Yugi hunched back over following behind Atem.

Several hours later, Yugi and Atem had reached the forest. The forest was thick and dark as no light broke through the black woods. Atem paused for a minute looking for a light and something to cut the branches in order to make a path. Suddenly Atem could hear a swift crack. When Atem looked up Yugi was standing up on his hind legs. His tail swung chopping the branches. In his winged hand he held a fireball. It was hard for Yugi to keep his balance while on his hind legs because of the way that his knees were bent allowing Yugi to only walk on all fours for long periods of time. Atem went up to the demon offering his shoulder for support.

"Just watch the claws little brother." Atem stated as the demon nodded his head. As they walked, Yugi was careful where he swung his tail so not to hit Atem. He was grateful to Shadi's magic that kept some of his more beastial urges and tendencies under control. Yugi's shackles were the only thing making any noise as they moved through the forest. It was slow going through the forest because of Yugi was lighting the way and that he had a hard time walking upright on his hind legs. But thankfully Atem walked slow enough for Yugi. Atem decided to take a break after walking for what seemed like three hours.

Atem sat down onto a fallen tree log as Yugi's tail brushed together a few branches in order to keep the fireball for light. Atem took off the backpack digging into it to find a bottle of water and dry rations. He gave Yugi that bottle of water first uncapping it for him.

"Go ahead and drink up Yugi. We will get going again in a minute." Atem wheezed.

*Thank you Atem but you need it more than me. You are completely dehydrated because of me.* a voice stated mentally within Atem's mind as Yugi pushed back the water bottle towards Atem.

"Yugi did you hear that just now?" Atem asked. Yugi's ears twitched as he attempted to hear whatever Atem was hearing. Slowly the demon shook his head no. "Then I was right about what I was hearing. Yugi it seems that I am hearing your thoughts since because you can't speak normally, you must be able to speak telepathically and some how I am hearing this speech in my mind." stated Atem. Yugi looked at his brother wide eyed surprised. He didn't realize that he was even doing what he was doing.

After resting for a couple of minutes both Yugi and Atem continued on their way as it took them another three hours to finally exit the forest. They could see over head that the suns were starting to set at they had to find someplace to camp for the night.


	8. demons attack

8 – demons attack

As Yugi and Atem finally left the forest, Yugi hunched back over walking on all fours. Yugi felt sore and tired from walking up right.

*I hope we don't have any more areas like that. Walking around upright takes more out of me than I am used too.* Yugi stated mentally. Atem was wheezing heavily as he took out the map from his bag to check it. He wondered if there were any cabins were they could hold up for the night.

"Don't worry it doesn't seem to be any more places like that. We have to keep heading towards the mountains. I have a feeling that the answers are there. From the map I can tell that there is a hut nearby where we can camp for the night." Atem replied rolling back up the map and placing it into the bag. The two continued on their way as Yugi could feel that something was wrong. He could feel something sinister was heading in their direction. Suddenly without warning Yugi could hear this bird-like screech as something swooped down from the sky grabbing Atem's shoulders and hosting him back into the sky. Atem screamed in pain as he looked up to see a blond female harpy (a half human/half bird) with Amethyst eyes had him in her talons.

"Can't allow you any further. Zork will have what belongs to him." she stated in the same guttered voice that he had heard Yugi speak in. Atem looked at the ground to see a male tanar'ri (a half human/ half snake with six arms as featured in dungeons & dragons roll playing game) had Yugi in his coils. The human half of the serpent looked familiar to him.

*It can't be, but that's Bakura Ryou. He had suddenly disappeared years ago. How did this happen? Did Zork's book do this to them too?* Atem asked as he took a better look at the harpy. Atem did not seem to recognize the blond woman but he had felt like he should.

Below Yugi struggled against the tanar'ri as he had heard Atem refer to the serpent by name. Bakura Ryou was an upper classman like Atem as the two were close friends until he disappeared suddenly. Yugi could remember him very vaguely.

"Give up and give in you belong to Zork. It is only a matter of time before we destroy your brother. The prophecy will not be allowed to happen." hissed Bakura.

*Listen to them human. Your brother will not make it through this trip. Give into Zork and you may walk away with your life intact.* hissed the demon in Yugi's mind.

*NO. I will not allow you to hurt my brother. Zork will not have me while I still have breath in me!* Yugi roared as he dug his claws into the serpent.

"No it's impossible, the human has over ridden the demon and is using the demons powers if they were his own. Mai kill the human now!" Bakura yelled up towards the harpy as he coiled his body tighter around Yugi.

Power swelled deep inside of Atem.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Atem yelled at the harpy. In his anger Atem released the magic blasting the harpy causing her to drop him. Yugi watched in horror as the harpy swooped down as one of her bird-like taloned feet dug through Atem's body. Rage and anger ripped through Yugi causing his full demonic powers to emerge. Yugi blasted Bakura off of him as he lept up into the sky flying at full speed towards the harpy. Yugi sent another energy blast at the harpy forcing her to release her hostage. Atem's body began to fall as Yugi swooped down catching his brother's limp body. Yugi brought Atem's body down to the ground laying Atem down before he moved attacking the two demons. First on his hit list was the harpy that hurt his brother. Yugi lept up back into the sky as his clawed feet dug into the harpy's breast. Yugi's clawed winged hands dug into the harpy's wings and he drove her down to the ground hard. Yugi's scythed tail ripped into the harpy sending blood and guts flying everywhere as he killed her instantly with no remorse. Yugi then turned his attention to the tanar'ri as he begun to slither away disappearing back into the darkness.

"Zork will not be pleased when he learns about this. Don't think that you haven't seen the last of us Yugi Moto." hissed Bakura.

Yugi hobbled over to where his brother's body laid as he let out a long and loud guttered howl. Blood tears streamed down the demons face. Suddenly he heard something heading in his direction. Yugi lept to attention letting out a guttered snarl as a human approached. Yugi didn't recognize the human and he was unsure if this human meant to hurt him or his brother.

"I wouldn't snarl at me Yugi-boy not unless you don't want me to save your brother's life." the man stated. Yugi snarled at the man who had long straight white hair which fell to his shoulder's in length as it covered part of his Caucasian face as he stared at Yugi through his blue eye which was the only one that Yugi could see. Yugi didn't back off even when the stranger refereed to him by name. "No wonder why Shadi said you might be a little aggressive to those you don't know. I guess that you aren't leaving me with much of a choice." he stated as with a wave of his hand a magical bubble formed around Yugi moving him away from Atem's body. Yugi snapped and struggled trying to claw his way out of the bubble as the stranger walked over towards Atem's body. Atem had a number of claw marks the worse where on his shoulder's as well as a huge hole in his stomach. His body was still warm as all ready some of Atem's wounds were healing. "Sorry but this is going to hurt you a lot Yami-boy." the stranger stated as his hands began to glow with magical energy. He laid his hands on Atem's body having the teen jerk to life screaming in intense pain as his wounds were all magically healed. Yugi stopped struggling as he watched Atem's wounds heal while his body was being tossed around like a rag doll. Finally all of Atem's wounds were completely healed as he began to breathe regularly. "Well it seems that you have finally calmed down Yugi-boy." the stranger stated as he waved his hand undoing the bubble that Yugi was trapped in. Yugi walked over to where his brother laid relieved to see that he was alive. He then looked at the stranger who picked up Atem into his arms.

"Who you?" he asked in a guttered voice as a smile stretched across the strangers face.

"You can say that I am a friend. It is not safe to stay out here after dark especially since you have demons hunting you and your brother." the stranger stated as he began to walk off. Yugi followed behind not sure whom this human was or why he was helping him and Atem.


	9. training with Pegasus

9 – training with Pegasus

After walking a couple of minutes they had arrived at a small hut just as the last rays of sunlight vanished. The stranger lit a couple of torches with a wave of his hand which gave off a strange and rather potent smell. Yugi winched at the smell as clearly his demonic half didn't like the smell.

"Sorry about this Yugi-boy but this is the only way we can keep the demons from coming around." the stranger stated as he opened the door to the hut. "Come on in and I will close all of the windows to keep that smell out for you." he stated. Yugi did as he said as he ventured inside of the house. The inside of the hut looked five times bigger than the outside. The stranger brought Atem over to a couch laying the teen down before he set off closing all of the windows and the door. He then returned with two blankets laying one on the floor and the other on Atem. With the wave of his hand the fire place lit up with a warm roaring fire place. Yugi has seen Shadi use the same kind of magic. The man had mentioned Shadi's name earlier.

*Could it be possible that this man possesses the same power as Shadi and that is how he knows Shadi?* Yugi asked himself mentally.

"To answer your question Yugi-boy, yes. Shadi was actually my teacher. He told me that you boys would be traveling through here. But I don't know how those demons learned that you were here. Are you hungry Yugi-boy?" the man replied as Yugi slowly nodded his head yes. The man walked into the kitchen grabbing a few things together before he reentered bringing a plate of raw ribs over to Yugi as well as a bowl of water. Hunger kicked in as Yugi dug into the pieces of meat.

*You still didn't tell me who you are.* Yugi stated mentally. He was a little bit surprised that someone other than Atem could hear him mentally. Did everyone who had magic within them have this power to hear people's thoughts?

"My name is Pegasus. You two should be safe here until morning. Yami-boy should come around in the morning. You should get some rest while you can." replied Pegasus. Yugi nodded his head as he finished off the plate of ribs and drinking all of the water. He then let out a long yawn before he walked over to the blanket curling up close to the fireplace falling asleep.

Pegasus left the room entering another room which revealed its self with a wave of his hand. The crystal orb which sat on a stool was glowing Pegasus walked over to the orb placing one hand on it.

"They are here Shadi." he stated as a man's face appeared in the orb.

"That is good news to hear Pegasus but, why do I get the feeling that something is troubling you?" asked Shadi.

"Demons that have been transformed by Zork had attacked them all ready. Yugi-boy managed to kill one in a fit of rage because he thought that it had killed Yami-boy." replied Pegasus.

"Are they all right?" asked Shadi.

"Yami-boy was seriously injured but his powers managed to keep him alive until I arrived. It seemed that his own magic incorporated mine into his." replied Pegasus. The look of shock stretched across Shadi's face. "Wouldn't it be easier if Dartz trained them?" Pegasus asked.

"It would be but you know that Dartz won't do it until they learn the truth about their legacy for themselves. Unfortunately my magic has been fading over the centuries that is why I sent them to you even though they don't know that I did." replied Shadi.

"All right I will try my best." replied Pegasus as the orb dimmed out.

It was early the next morning when Atem regained consciousness, he felt around for the hole that was supposed to be in his stomach to find that it wasn't there. Atem opened his eyes to find himself in a house.

*How is it I am alive? Yugi couldn't have healed me and brought me here. So somebody else must have helped us.* Atem thought to himself as he moved getting up off of the couch that he was laying on. Yugi laid sleeping next to a fire as Atem could smell something cooking. His stomach grumbled lightly because he hasn't had anything to eat since beginning this journey. Atem slowly walked towards the kitchen finding a man standing by the stove cooking pancakes.

"Have a seat Yami-boy these will be ready in five more minutes." he stated. Atem looked at him shocked that this person seemed to know his name. Atem sat down at the table studying the man as he move about.

"Were you the one who healed me and brought me and Yugi here?" Atem asked.

"Yes, I did. Shadi told me that you two would be coming. He also told me that I should teach you how to use some of your magic. It was your magic that kept you alive and started healing some of your wounds. Oh I should introduce myself my name is Pegasus." Pegasus stated as he walked over to the table placing down two plates filled with pancakes.

"I hope that Yugi wasn't too much trouble for you. I even have a hard time controlling him." stated Atem as he dug into the plate of pancakes.

"Nothing that I can't handle Yami-boy. After breakfast, we will start training." replied Pegasus.

After they had breakfast, both Atem and Pegasus traveled to the huge spacious back yard. They left Yugi sleeping since he was so warn out because of everything that had happened to him.

"Right now Yami-boy you are only managing to use your powers through your emotions. We have to focus on you willing the magic forth. Over time it will be just a simple wave of your hand without thinking to get the magic to do what you want." stated Pegasus. Atem watched as Pegasus used his powers to form a ball of magic in the palm of his hands. After witnessing and hearing how to control the magic, Atem gave it a try. It took him several tries to get it right. Once Atem got the hang of it Pegasus had him try to hold it for lengths of time and increase or decrease its size. Atem proved to be a quick study as it seemed to feel natural to use magic.

"Pegasus I have a question, should it feel this natural to use magic even though I have never used magic or even knew that I had these powers until recently?" Atem asked.

"For someone like you because you were raised as a normal human being I would say yes but because of your lineage I would say no." replied Pegasus. Atem looked at him in confusion when he mentioned his lineage. Atem could remember the demon's that attacked him saying something about a prophecy.

"Pegasus what do you know about my lineage and some kind of prophecy?" Atem asked him seriously.

"Well I can't give you the full details about those things Yami-boy. The lineage has something to do with your family and the prophecy has to deal with what is happening to you and Yugi-boy. That is all that I am allowed to tell you." replied Pegasus. At least now Atem knew a little about what was going on.


	10. destiny

10 – destiny

After several hours worth of training it seemed that Atem had gotten better at controlling and using magic that it seemed almost second nature to him. Even Pegasus seemed surprised at how natural magic was to Atem even though this was the first time that the teen had ever willingly used magic.

"Well I have taught you all that I can actually teach you Yami-boy, the rest is up to you and Yugi-boy to discover on your own. Keep heading towards the mountains. There is a wise elderly mage named Dartz. He can teach you things that I can not. The journey up the mountains will not be an easy one as you and Yugi-boy will have to rely on each other. I am not certain how much longer your brother can keep his demonic influences under control. The demon within him is growing stronger and the demons that Zork have transformed will keep coming after you both to prevent the prophecy from coming true. Seek out a demon named Merick, he can tell you more about the prophecy. He is one of the few demons that Zork doesn't control." Pegasus stated as the two went back into Pegasus's house.

Yugi was awaking up as he stretched out his body letting out a long yawn.

"Yami-boy let me give you a change of clothes since the ones that you are wearing are completely ruined." replied Pegasus as he went up the stairs. Yugi trotted over to his brother tugging at his hand.

*Atem what's going on? You feel different. A part of me is actually afraid.* Yugi stated mentally. Atem turned to his brother a little bit surprised by what he had said.

"Pegasus was teaching me how to use some of my powers, this way I have a better understanding of what I am capable of." replied Atem.

*So that explains what I am sensing. So what do we do know?* Yugi asked.

"According to Pegasus we should continue heading towards the mountains. There we will find a demon named Merick who could tell us about the prophecy and an elder mage named Dartz who can teach us more about our powers." replied Atem just as Pegasus had come back with a change of clothes for Atem.

"Hopefully some of these will fit. Sorry Yugi-boy but because of the shape and form of your body, none of the items that I have will work for you." stated Pegasus. Atem went through the clothes finding a white tee-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. Atem then went into a separate room to change coming back after a couple of minutes changed as he held his original clothes in his arms which Pegasus took from him.

"I shall take care of these for you Yami-boy. Good luck you two and I hope that you find what you two are looking for." stated Pegasus.

"Thanks for everything Pegasus. Come one Yugi let's get going." Atem stated as he and Yugi left Pegasus's place.

"They are gone now Miss Ishizu. Was it a wise move for me not to tell them about their lineage or about the prophecy?" Pegasus asked as a woman stepped out of the shadows. It was the same woman that Shadi was speaking to after Atem had brought Yugi to his shop.

"I am quite certain. I am positive that in some way that they will find the truth. It still troubles me, how did those demons learn that both Yugi and Atem had traveled here?" asked Ishizu.

"You don't think that it's possible that Zork is stepping up his plans?" Pegasus asked.

"I am not certain Pegasus. All I know is that I can not allow Zork to obtain the power that is possessed by those two. It is all ready bad enough that Zork has partical control over the younger one." replied Ishizu.

"Do you think they will succeed in completing the prophecy?" asked Pegasus.

"Let me ask you this Pegasus, after teaching Atem how to use some of his power what do you believe?" Ishizu asked.

"I believe that it could be possible. I have never witnessed a person who never took to magic so easily or so naturally. If magic is due to reemerge back into the world, I have a strong feeling that those two might be able to do it."

"This is why we must help them as much as possible. I made a promise to the elders that I would ensure that those two would complete the destiny that has been foretold since their birth." replied Ishizu. Pegasus nodded his head that he understood before Ishizu disappeared from his sight.

Yugi and Atem walked heading towards the mountains as Atem told Yugi about a prophecy and their lineage.

"I have a feeling that the two are intertwined somehow." Atem stated.

*How do you figure that?* Yugi asked mentally.

"When I was training with Pegasus, it felt natural for me to use my magic even though I have never used magic before. And remember those demons something about a prophecy when they attacked us." replied Atem.

*Strange as it may sound Atem. I think you have something there. Even I am beginning to feel at home in this demonic body and using some of my demonic powers All though I am still fighting against the demon inside of me. How do you think this Merick was able to keep his humanity?*

"I am not certain. I suppose that you can ask him when we find him." replied Atem.

They continued on finally reaching the mountain. Atem looked up at the mountain wondering how he was going to climb up this sheer mountain as he couldn't see any foot holds or hands holds and there didn't appear to be any paths. They could spend hours looking for away for Atem to head up the mountain.

*Atem I will scout around to see if I can find away to go up this mountain that doesn't involve me carrying you.* Yugi stated. It would be easier for Yugi to continue on his own but he remembered what Shadi and Pegasus had told him.

"All right Yugi, I will wait here." Atem replied sitting down on to a nearby rock. Yugi spread out his wings taking off into the sky. Yugi felt free as he circled the mountains flying high above the clouds. It scared him at how natural it were beginning to feel even though he was trapped in a demon form. He just hoped that the demon with inside of him didn't manage to take him over again. So far he has been able to suppress the demon but it seemed that the demon half of him was growing stronger. Yugi flew around spotting a couple of small paths on the mountain. The only thing was that they were on the opposite side of the mountain. Yugi flew back towards Atem as something seemed to feel back towards Atem as something seemed to feel off to him. Suddenly without warning Yugi was attacked by a dragon. The dragon forced Yugi down to the ground as the dragons claws tore into the fabric of Yugi's wings. Yugi screamed and howled in pain as his scythed tail swung swiping at the dragon. The dragon backed off of Yugi snarling as Yugi snarled back. His wings were a mangled mess as the dragon moved to attack Yugi again. Yugi dodged out of the way as part of the demon reared it's head fighting against the dragon. Instinct kicked in as Yugi fought against the dragon as the power began to flow inside of Yugi's body. As the dragon took a couple of swipes at Yugi, the power surged forth from out of Yugi's fingers tips zapping the dragon as his scythed tail swung digging into the dragon's scales. The dragon roared as fire began to spew from it's mouth. Suddenly without waring something attacked the dragon from behind.

Atem could feel something was wrong when Yugi didn't come right back. When Atem looked up he could see a dragon heading in the direction that Yugi went in.

*Oh no Yugi!* Atem thought to himself as he scrambled to his feet running in the same direction that both Yugi and the dragon went it. The dragon could really hurt Yugi and Atem couldn't allow his brother to be hurt. Atem arrived to see Yugi down onto the ground. Both of his wings were a mangled mess as magic lept from his finger tips at the dragon. Atem summoned up his magic attacking the dragon getting its attention. Yugi lept on top of the beast driving his scythed tail into the dragon as the dragon roared as the fire blast missed Atem. Then out of nowhere another demon appeared who was a manscorpion (a half human/half scropion that is featured from the role playing game dungeons and dragons). The demons lept on top of the dragon stinging it with his venomous tail. Atem willed another blast of magic to form in his hands much bigger than the first one.

"Yugi get back away!" Atem yelled out as both he and the manscorpion lept of the dragon allowing Atem to release the blast. The magic hit the dragon dead center bringing the huge beast down. Yugi limped over to Atem bruised and beaten. "Yugi are you all right?" Atem asked as Yugi shook his head no. Atem could tell that Yugi was in pain. The manscorpion walked over to Yugi and Atem. His upper human half looked to be Egyptian as his long white spiky hair fell down to his waisted he stared at both teens through his dark Amethyst glowing eyes which has cat-like slits. "Are you Merick? Pegasus sent us to find you. He told us that you would be able to tell us about this prophecy that the demons want to prevent from happening." stated Atem.

"I am. Come with me so I can look over his wounds." Merick replied. Atem knelt down offering to carry Yugi on his back. The demon didn't object as he carefully climbed onto Atem's back.

"You were pretty bave to face that dragon alone Yugi." Atem whispered to his brother.

*Thanks for coming after me Atem. That dragon would have killed me. I don't understand why it attacked me.* Yugi replied.

"It is because like many of the demons that do exist in this realm, it is being controlled by Zork's power. Zork will not rest until he sees either the human destroyed or he gets full control over you." replied Merick as he entered a cave near the base of the mountain that was well concealed because Yugi never saw it. Yugi climbed off of his brother's back hobbling over to the fire as Merick carefully inspected Yugi's wings. Some of the wounds were healing slowly. "It will be a while before you can freely move around. That dragon certainly did a number on you. But all ready your powers are healing the wounds. There are very few whom are able to ignore Zork's commands. I am one of them. Yugi you can be another if you manage to purge the demon out of you. This is were you come in Atem. No person alone has the power to purge a demon by their selves. Both of you together have incredible powers but Zork only needs one of you. According to the prophecy, one of the two shall possess the darkness the other light. Only together shall have the power to destroy evil and bring about magic to the world. But if you shall fall then evil will reign supreme." stated Merick.

"That explains why those demons wanted me dead. Without me Yugi wouldn't stand a chance against Zork's power. I am the only one who is preventing Zork from having his way." added Atem.

"Technically the demons weren't even supposed to be here which means Zork know what you are up to and plans to stop both of you no matter what."

*Something has been bothering me Merick. How where you able to keep you humanity?* Yugi asked mentally.

"My sister. She died in order to save me from Zork's control. Now she acts as a guardian making sure that Zork's plans never come to pass. Both of us possessed powers much like you when I came into contact with Zork's book and this happened to me. She turned to both Pegasus and Shadi for help. We never made it to see Dartz because she died while trying to purge me of my demon. Now I remain here to help others who happens to fall under Zork's curse." replied Merick.

"Merick you and your sister, do you know how you got your powers. Or did it just suddenly appear?" asked Atem.

"From what I had found out, it happens to be in our families blood. It is probably no different for you. But I can't tell you whom had the power for you have to discover that for yourself." replied Merick. At least Atem and Yugi knew a little bit more about the prophecy, Zork's plans, and how magic happened to be a part of them.


	11. the hazardous path of truth

11 – the hazardous path of truth

After Yugi's wounds and wings were completely healed, Merick told them about a path that lead up the mountain.

"But this path is very hazardous. There is no telling what creatures exist deep inside of this cave and if they will attack you or not. You two will have to rely solely on each other to make it up the path. Along the way you may also discover the truth. Only by knowing the truth will Dartz agree to train you both. Use the clues that you were given to figure out the truth about your lineage and the powers that you are capable of. I wish you both the best of luck and I hope that you both succeed where me and my sister failed." Merick stated.

"Thank you Merick for everything. Come on Yugi, we have a long journey ahead of us." Atem replied as both teens walked off heading up the path.

Once both of the teens were out of Merick's sight, he turned to his sister.

"Do you think that they will actually pass the trial that lies ahead of them?" Merick asked. Ishizu turned to her brother slowly nodding her head yes.

"They have definitely come a long way and have all ready passed some of the tests that laid ahead of them. Now comes the hardest part. I just hope that I am right about what I am placing those two through. Unlike us they don't know that their father's had a hand in magic. The twins, one of darkness and the other of light, their children are destined to flow down their path. I hope and pray that they manage to pass the hardest test that lays ahead of them." replied Ishizu.

"I hope that you are right sister. I could definitely sense the demon within Yugi growing stronger. Even though they don't know about their heritage, they definitely are more powerful in their magic then we were even with the little bit of training that Atem had been through." Merick stated.

Atem and Yugi walked along the path slowly as Yugi used his magic to create a floating fire ball to follow them. There were a few thin patches that had to have Yugi walk up right using either the wall or Atem's shoulder for support. Going up the path was very slow going because the path was very slick or crumbling beneath their feet. Suddenly without warning part of the path crumbled beneath Atem's feet as he began to fall. Yugi reacted quickly as his scythed tail snaked out grabbing Atem coiling around his body. Yugi's hands and feet dug into the rock wall.

*Hang on Atem!* Yugi hissed mentally as he had to be careful about the scythed end of his tail.

*Just drop him human, he is not worth it. He wouldn't save you if something happened.* hissed the demon mentally.

*Shows you what you know. My brother Atem has always been there for me. He even got me out of trouble a few times. I will never betray my brother, he is the only family that I have. All we have is each other on this trip.* Yugi snapped back mentally as he carefully lifted Atem up to a stable part of the path. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief that he was able to push the demon down and save Atem's life. But how much longer can he keep the demon at bay? Yugi carefully climbed over to where his brother was troubled over the demon inside of him, getting Zork's book, and what Merick had said about having their special powers. Yugi never met his father and he could spending countless times with his mom and their grandpa. He has never seen them exhibited any usual powers even after Yugi became curse and his mother had died of natural causes.

"Thank Yugi that was definitely a close one." replied Atem as Yugi sat down on his back legs looking at his brother. It struck him odd how they used to look so much alike as they bared a few similarities to their mother. Kids will often look like both of their parents. But Yugi and Atem looked like not only their mother but also each other.

*Atem I have a question and I want you to truthfully answer me. Did you ever meet my father?* he asked mentally. Atem looked at Yugi who seemed troubled by his thoughts.

"Honestly no Yugi, all I know was what mom told me. But I can distinctly remember one time when dad seemed different. It was around the time when mom got pregnant with you. It was if my father wasn't whom he appeared to be but someone else. What are you thinking?" Atem asked as he sat down on the path.

*Just something seems wrong like how come we look so much like each other and a little like mom. I can't remember a single time when we weren't with mom and/or grandpa. I don't ever recall them having any unique powers.* Yugi stated.

"I see your point Yugi. The only thing points to our father's. I was given my father's last name even though he and mom never truly married as something there was it possible that maybe our father's had this power. I can remember dad leaving for great lengths of time with no explanation why. And what was the real reason why mom told me to look after you and keep you out of trouble. Was it possible that she knew something and kept it from us?" Atem asked as he got back up to his feet and began walking being followed by Yugi.

The two teens continued quietly up the path helping one another out in tight spots. Both of them never said a word as they thought over what they have been told and what they could remember. Something in Atem's mind clicked when he remembered what Merick had told them about the prophecy. Light, that was his father's first name he could remember when his father told him that he had a younger brother.

*What on Earth was his name?* Atem thought to himself as he looked at Yugi for answers. Even though Yugi was a demon he could still seem the same similarities in their appearance. The answer then struck him as he wasn't watching were he was going as he slipped off of the path.

"Atem!" Yugi shouted diving after his brother grabbing a firm hold of Atem's shoulders with his clawed feet as Atem screamed in pain. Yugi flew him and Atem up the path looking for a smooth surface. The smell of blood was overpowering him as the demon twitched his fangs.

*Kill him, feed me!* it roared as Yugi desperately fought against it.

*No I won't. He is my brother!*

*He is nothing but food. Kill him, free me, feed our hunger.*

"Yugi watch out!" Atem screamed as something shot out of the darkness bolting straight for them. The creature swiped Atem from out of Yugi's claws as he flew right into a huge spider web. The demon hissed as he tried to free himself from the web. Atem was tossed hard into a hanging stalagmite. As he got a better look at the creatures that had him. The wereraven (a human-like raven monster featured in the dungeons and dragons role-playing game) pecked at Atem's wounds slashing at Atem's skin with it's claws. Atem screamed in pain as it saw a huge giant spider (a monster featured in the dungeouns and dragons role-playing game) heading down for Yugi who laid tangled in its web.

"Hurry up and kill the human Raven so that Zork can have his prize. The demon is about to break the human half of him." the spider hissed in a feminine voice. Atem's powers surged forth from deep inside of his body. He could feel a strong bright warm light radiating from inside of his body.

"NO! Not when I had just finally figured it out. Not when I recall who I really am!" Atem shouted out as both the power and light released from his body sending the wereraven flying away. Atem who was radiating light looked at the spider as wings of light seemed to emerge from his back. "You will release my brother at once creature if you value your life!" Atem stated as Atem's voice sounded different more angelic. The spider hissed at Atem as the wereraven moved to attack Atem.

"Not when we are so close. You can't have him, he is ours!" the spider hissed.

"He was never yours. Nobody can control him. Only I have been able to since because we are brother's bound by blood. One of light and the other of darkness, we are our father's sons. Destined to stop evil and bring about the age of magic." Atem replied as he summoned to his hand a sword of lgith flying at the two attacking creatures. His sword cut the wereraven in half destroying it instantly as he flew towards the spiders web. The spider hissed as it summoned up other demons to keep Atem away from her web.

Yugi watched as his brother was engulfed by light as he heard what Atem had said. Atem had figured it out as it unleashed a power that Yugi hadn't seem before but he seemed to recognize it.

*You must remember who you are my brother, we are two sides of the same coin. Remember the prophecy. My father's name was Light Yami and he had a brother, a twin brother named Dark Yami. We are their sons we are destined to follow down their path. Expel the demon within you and remember who you truly are deep inside!* stated an angelic voice mentally within his mind. He could feel the light penetrating deep into him. A familiar feeling washed over him as he remembered.

*Yes I remember. I am the son of Dark Yami the keeper of the dark magics, twin brother to the son of Light Yami the keeper of the light magic. We two have been chosen to complete our father's work in preventing evil from it's goals.* Yugi hissed mentally as dark energy engulfed him. *This is why Zork sent me the book he wants to control the darkness that is with inside of me. This is why our mother sought to protect us. She knew about them and their powers. She knew that something would happen to us but she never pictured this. I will not allow my brother to fight alone.* Yugi roared mentally as the dark energy engulfed his body. The creatures hissed and screamed in pain as they were vaporized when the light and dark power collided. Energy shot out of the mountain freeing Yugi of the web and destroying the spider. Both Yugi and Atem flew to the top of the mountain. When they landed they collapsed from pure exhaustion not realizing that they had passed all of the trials that were in front of them as they knew now who and what they are. Both collapsed falling unconscious as a strange man approached them both.


	12. the wizard Dartz

12 – the wizard Dartz

Dartz arrived to see two beings land on top of the mountain close to his home. Their bodies were radiating energy on two different spectrum's. One who was a human was engulfed in light, the other who was a demon was engulfed in darkness. The two collapsed when the energy dissipated having them fall unconscious.

"So they have made it and have passed all of the tests that I had placed before them. Now the hard part of their journey can truly begin." he stated as with a wave of his hand the two teen bodies magically lifted up following Dartz as he headed into the temple home. He placed both teens in seperate rooms allowing them to rest.

When Atem regained consciousness his whole entire body and head pounded in pain. He let out a long moan as he stretched out his body. Memories came flooding into his head of what had happened. Atem's father was named Light Yami the keeper of light, a wizard that controlled the powers of light. His twin brother, Yugi's father was named Dark Yami the keeper of darkness, a wizard that controlled the powers of darkness. The twin brothers were alike in every aspect but their mannerisms were completely different. They both knew that Zork wouldn't rest until he had the powers possessed by Dark. In an effort to keep Zork from getting what he wants, the twins fell in love with the same woman who gave birth to their children. The twins had passed on part of their power and their essence into their sons to keep Zork from it. Somehow in someway Zork had found out after he had killed the twins. That is the reason why Zork had sent his book to Yugi. It explained why both Yugi and Atem looked like each other despite the difference in their age. Atem slowly got up venturing out of the room that he was in. Outside of his door stood a bald headed Chinese man who had a Chinese symbol tattooed in the middle of his forehead.

"Ah I see that you finally woke up. I am here to bring you to my master when you awoke. So please follow me." he stated.

Atem followed the man as they walked through the huge temple as he could see Yugi following the same man the only thing was that he had a different Chinese symbol tattooted in the middle of his forehead. The teens followed the men to what appeared to be the main meeting area. A young looking man sat on what appeared to be an old looking thrown as he had long aqua blue-green hair and two different color eyes. A smile stretched across his Caucasian face when he saw Atem and Yugi.

"Thank you Paradox brothers. Welcome Yugi Moto and Atem Yami, I am the wizard Dartz. You both have passed the trail that I had placed before you to see if you were both were worthy of the power that was given to you. Usually the guardians of light and darkness are chosen by the elders whom control magic. Both of your father's were the guardians until Zork had killed them. Unfortunately because of what happened to you Yugi, I can't remove the curse that Zork's book had placed on you however, you have managed to purge the demonic half of you allowing you to keep your humanity." stated Dartz.

"So what happens now that we know who and what we are?" asked Atem.

"You both will train in order to fully understand what you are capable of. This maybe the only way that you may stop Zork's plans. Unfortunately all we know is that he wants the power of darkness to destroy the light but, we don't know his true intentions." replied Dartz. Both Yugi and Atem looked at each other realizing that things were going to start changing for them.

Dartz began training them after he had shown them both around the temple. The Paradox brothers even assisted Dartz in training Yugi and Atem. Both Atem and Yugi proved to be quick studies in learning how to use the power that they had.

"You both have a long way to go but you two pretty much all ready have an understanding of what you are capable of. As you have no doubt all ready experienced your powers do become stronger with certain emotions. And Yugi even though you have freed yourself of the demon that was with inside of you. You will still be able to have fits of demonic rage and other certain tendencies, which is natrual for all demons." stated Dartz.

"But why can't I?" Yugi stated in a guttered voice trying to speak.

"It will take time for your demonic tongue to get used to speaking in English. For now you have to rely on your telepathic powers in order to convey your thoughts." Dartz answered.

"People don't have to be telepathic to hear you. Just sometimes it is easier if they do possess telepathy. Almost everyone whom has been blessed with magic have this power." the Paradox brothers stated in unity.

"Dartz there is still one thing I don't understand, how come we are the ones who are destined to bring magic back into the world?" asked Atem.

"Originally it was your father's job but since Zork had killed them both, their rights, powers, and responsibility have been passed onto you two. Zork has all ready killed almost everyone whom has magic within them. The only ones who have any magic left are the ones that you have meet on your journey." replied Dartz.

"Even the elders are gone. If Yugi is to remain in your world then magic has to be reborn. This world is slowly merging with your world. Unfortunately no one has noticed the change yet but, they will soon. This is why we need someone from that realm to help user in the age of magic." added in the Paradox brothers. What everyone had said made sense. Demons weren't supposed to exist in the world that Yugi and Atem came from. Magic is what cursed Yugi and was holding him to his present form. Who could tell what would happen to Yugi without magic to hold him together. After their short break both Atem and Yugi continued in their training until night fall.

"You are both welcomed to stay here until you feel that you no longer need your training. Eventually you both will have to face against Zork and his army." stated Dartz as both Yugi and Atem took him up on his offer. They just hoped that they could live up to every bodies expectations.


	13. battle against Zork

13 – battle against Zork

It had been two weeks since Yugi's transformation into a demon, two weeks since they had first traveled to the magic realm in order to learn about the powers that they had and to learn the truth about everything that was going on. Yugi and Atem began missing their family and friends as they wondered how they were doing. But in the time since they have been here, they have learned how to fully control the powers that they have as it seemed that their powers seemed even stronger than Dartz. Both Pegasus and Merick even came up to aid in training both Yugi and Atem. Merick taught Yugi about some of the powers that he possessed as a demon as he taught him how to use and control that power. Within the two weeks that both felt like they were ready to face against Zork. Even though they haven't fully completed the prophecy, they both felt that the only way to complete their destiny was to destroy Zork.

Lately in the middle of the night Atem would wake up drenched in sweat. In his dreams he could see things that happened to his father Light and his twin brother Dark. He couldn't understand why he was having these dreams. And the dreams felt to real to be more than dreams. One night Atem woke up in a cold sweat over the dream that he just had. Suddenly Atem could hear someone scratching at his door. Atem got up walking over to the door, when he opened the door Yugi collapsed in the room as he was badly beaten up. Atem picked up his little brother into his arms.

"Yugi what happened?" Atem asked. Yugi never answered his question as he went unconscious. Atem had a memory flashback to a similar moment involving his father Light and his brother Dark.

Dark collapsed into Light's room after knocking on his bedroom door. Dark's body was bloody and bruised.

"Dark what happened to you?" Light asked.

"It's Zork, he is on our world. He attacked me trying to get his book back. You did manage to take care of the book?" asked Dark.

"Yes, I sealed it in another dimension that is beyond his reach. Hopefully the book will never fall into the boys hands. Do you think we did the right thing without speaking to the elders?" Light asked as he began to treat Dark's wounds.

"To tell you honestly Light, I don't think those elders have any clue of what is going on in the realms. Besides I can't allow Zork to have my power to kill you. In order to protect our sons and to ensure the safety of the world, I think that we did the right thing." replied Dark.

"I am actually surprised that Rebecca agreed to do what we proposed to her. But then again she could never decide between the two of us."

"What surprises me is that your son Atem seemed to realize in someway or form that I was not you. It shows you that they are all ready beginning to show signs of the power that we have given to them. I trust that you all ready said your farewells to Atem and Rebecca?"

"Yes I have, did you manage to see Yugi?"

"Yes I did. Are you ready to face Zork?"

"Of course I am ready. Let's go?" replied Light.

Atem snapped back into consciousness. Was history repeating itself? Both Yugi and Atem were walking down the same path as their fathers. No doubt Zork had attacked Yugi in his dreams. Atem added his power into to heal his wounds quicker.

*Yugi we can't hold back any longer, we have to face Zork. He has all ready broken through to boarders back home. We maybe the only ones who can stop him.* Atem told his brother mentally.

*I understand Atem. We are about as ready as we are going to be. Leave his demonic army to me. You have to be the one to stop Zork. Only the powers of light can defeat evil.* Yugi replied as he slowly opened up his eyes. Atem remembered clearly what Merick said about the prophecy.

*No Yugi we do this together or have you forgotten what Merick had told us about the prophecy? We must do this together in order to defeat Zork and to bring magic to the world.* Atem stated.

"Atem is right Yugi. That is where your father's failed. They knew the prophecy but didn't understand it. Only through the unity of the powers of light and darkness can Zork be destroyed." added in Dartz.

"We will help you as much as possible but it will be up to you two to stop Zork." added in Pegasus as the Paradox brothers nooded their heads in agreement. Both Yugi and Atem looked at each other as they both realized that this battle would decide everything.

Dartz had teleported everyone to the Earth realm as Shadi was there to great them.

"Thank godness that you are here the realm is in chaos because of Zork and his army. There is very little that I can do alone." stated Shadi. All of the men and the two teens headed off for the center of town in Domino City where Zork was causing the most chaos. The demon Zork was an all black creature with glowing all red eyes which had no visible irises and/or pupils. Zork looked to be two creatures merged together as he appeared to be half demon and half dragon. An evil and wicked grin stretched across the demons face when he saw the one who planned to stop him.

"So at last all of my prey shows themselves. Do you honestly think you can stop me you pitiful mortals. None can stand up to me. All ready one of you have fallen into my power." the demon laughed in a hearty deep voice. Yugi let out a low guttered snarl at the demon who had ruined his life. Never again could he be human as he now a monster as he can never assume his normal life. All of Yugi's hopes and dreams for his future have been crushed. A part of him wanted to rip out Zork's throat. But Yugi control his demonic nature not allowing Zork to get to him.

"Zork you will pay for what you have done to our fathers and what did to my little brother. We will not allow you to do what you want to our world." yelled Atem as magic surged in his fingertips. The demon laughed out loud which shook the earth.

"I would love to see you try to stop me!" he roared as he signaled his army to attack.

*Protect the humans, leave Zork to us.* Yugi yelled out telepathically as he lept at the demon. Atem's power gathered in his hands as the wings of light emerged from out of his back. Both brother's hit the demon together as the blast seemed not to phase the demon.

"Is that all that you've got?" he asked as he zapped both teens with his power. Yugi quickly recovered as he dove after Atem grabbing his brother by the shoulders with his clawed feet. Atem screamed in pain as Zork sent another blast after another at the two. Both teens were sitting ducks as all they could do was draw up a barrier to protect themselves.

*Atem we have to do something. Our barrier won't last much longer!* Yugi told Atem telepathically. History was definitely repeating itself as this is how their father's died.

*I know Yugi!* Atem replied as he could see those whom were fighting along side of them failing in holding back the demons. Evil was winning. Atem could feel Yugi's own dark powers over powering him. Within his own being he could feel and sense a light glimmer of hope. *People of Domino City, don't give up. You must keep hope alive in your hearts. Believe in yourselves and your own power. Only together do we have the strength to overcome evil.* Atem cried out mentally. Atem could feel the light of hope growing with inside of him as power engulfed both his and Yugi's body. Power vibrated their very beings mering their powers together.

"No it's not possible! Not when I was so close!" howled Zork as the light from Yugi's and Atem's bodies formed into a being of light and darkness. The guardians of light and darkness were finally reborn. The being looked at Zork and his demon army. With a wave of its attention to Zork.

"Zork we will no longer stand by and allow you to torture innocent people transforming them into demons. And we will never allow you to have our powers. You leave us with no choice but to destroy you in order to keep the peace in the realms." the being stated in a mix of Atem's and Yugi's voice together as a bright light began to crack through Zork's body.

"NO, you can't do this. That power should rightfully be mine!" Zork howled as he stretched out one of his monstrous hands towards the being as it stop short breaking apart in bright lights. Zork's body shattered apart like glass as the darkness seemed to lift away.


	14. prophecy full filled

14 – prophecy full filled

Once Zork was destroyed, the being of light and darkness began to separated transforming back into Yugi and Atem. Before the being completely disappeared its powers flooded outwards before completely disappearing. Both Yugi and Atem returned back to normal as they began to fall from the sky unconscious. Those whom were there with them to fight against Zork used their powers to catch the falling teens. Everyone whom had seen what had happened were confused by how two teens alone could stop such a huge demon. Dartz was elected crowd control as he had to let everyone know what had just happened. Shadi took the two unconscious teens back to his shop where they could rest seeing how they did what their father's couldn't do by full filling the prophecy and destroying Zork once and for all!

After meeting with the television news crews whom had covered the event as it happened and meeting with the newspaper reporters, the ones whom helped Yugi and Atem then went to Shadi's shop after completing their tasks.

"How are they doing Shadi?" asked Dartz.

"They are resting quite comfortably. It's strange though because I can all ready feel my power returning back to full strength even though I felt it disappearing." stated Shadi.

"Even some of the humans that had witnessed the event even said that they had felt something enter into their bodies. I am surprised that they had managed to complete the prophecy." stated Pegasus.

"But still we can't help to feel sorry for all of those that ended up cursed because of Zork's book." added in the Paradox brothers in unison.

"Speaking of which what should we do with the book? I don't think that there is a way to destroy that book and it is still unsafe to keep it in any realm whether or not Zork has been destroyed." asked Dartz.

"We will take care of the book since it is our responsibility." replied two teen voices. Everyone turned to see Yugi and Atem were standing right behind them.

"How do you guys feel?"asked Shadi. Atem rubbed his shoulders which were still healing from the wounds that Yugi had inflicted.

"Sore." replied Atem as a look of guilt stretched across Yugi's face.

"I am sorry Atem, I just reacted." Yugi replied in perfect English. His voice was still a little bit guttered but you could understand him better know than before. All of the men looked at him shocked. Ever since they had first meet Yugi, all he has been able to speak is telepathically.

"It's all right Yugi, I understand. So what happens now that we have full filled the prophecy?" asked Atem.

"You all must teach those who end up developing magic powers how to control and to use their magic wisely. Yugi because of your demonic form you can choose to remain living here in the world that you know or to live in the magic world. Because of what happened, the magic world has stabilized thanks to the powers of light and darkness. Unfortunately not even the gods themselves can undo the curse that was inflicted onto you." replied a female voice. Both Yugi and Atem turned to see an Egyptian woman floating in the room as she was clearly transparent as her appearance resembled Merick's.

"Ishizu, have you told Merick that?" asked Dartz.

"Yes I have. And my brother has all ready made his decision known to me. I know that we have not meet Yugi Moto and Atemi Yami but you have meet my brother Merick. My name is Ishizu Ishtar and I was elected the guardian of magic. But, that duty and right actually belongs to two." stated Ishizu.

"I would like to remain here in world where all of my friends and family live. It doesn't matter to me if I can't become human again as I have somewhat grown used to this form." replied Yugi gruffly. Even though he would never admit it he was going to miss out on things that he used to be able to do when he was human. Ishizu seemed to understand Yugi's reply as she radiated energy which expelled from her body spreading outward. Once the energy had disappeared Ishizu turned her attention back to Yugi and Atem.

"It is done. Your wish has been made known as this world knows whom and what you two are. Your life maybe a little bit chaotic at first but eventually things will return back to normal." stated Ishizu.

After bidding farewell to their new friends, Yugi and Atem headed back home.

"Do you think it is wise for me to go back home Atem even if I am not human?" Yugi asked as he walked along side his brother.

"I told you that Grandpa doesn't care. He wanted for me to bring you home. And I don't that it will matter to our friends either because you are still the same person even though you look different." replied Atem as Yugi let out a long sigh.

"I wish that I could be as confident as you." stated Yugi as they arrived back home. Atem opened the front door to see all of their friends and family were waiting for their arrival. They were watching the news broadcast as Yugi stood behind his brother afraid of what they would say. Their grandfather was the first to move as he gave both teens a huge hug as Yugi seemed to relax a little bit.

"Thank goodness that you are back home and all in one piece. I almost couldn't believe what I saw on the news. You have got to tell us everything that happened." stated Mr. Moto.

Several weeks had gone by after Atem and Yugi had used their powers to stop Zork. True to Ishizu's word, everyone knew about Yugi's special condition as he was allowed to continue with his school work as both Atem and Yugi set up a small shop in order to train any and all whom developed magic as they hoped that there would never come a time where they would have to use the powers that they have to save the world ever again. As for Zork's book, they arranged for an unmanned shuttle to blast the book into the heart of the sun were it would never come into contact with anyone ever again causing anymore human beings to fall prey to Zork's curse!

THE END!

* * *

Thanks everyone for the reviews and comments. I appreciated the input to what people thought about the story. I have all ready begun to work on a new Yugioh fan fiction story that plans to mix to different media's together. I hope that you will check it out!


End file.
